


Companions and Competition

by Closeted_Bookworm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Cuttlefish Spencer, Fluff, Racing, Sea Turtle Chica, mermaid au, new pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Bookworm/pseuds/Closeted_Bookworm
Summary: Ethan makes a new friend, and how can Mark say no?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Companions and Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the new(ish) Unus Annus video. Momento mori, fellow cult members.

“Mark, Mark, come here, look what I found!”

He turned around to see Ethan with his arms wrapped tightly around a small cuttlefish, which was flashing bright colors, expressing what Mark was sure was panic. He shook his head. 

“Ethan, the poor thing’s terrified. Let it live its life in peace.”

“No, it’s not, look!” He released the mollusk, but instead of darting away as Mark expected it to, it settled itself on the merman’s shoulder, fluorescent rainbows striping its body as it tangled its tentacles in Ethan’s hair. “See, it likes me.”

“Well, color me surprised. Normally those things avoid us like they would sharks.”

“I got him out of a fishing net, pretty sure he thinks I’m his dad. I named him Spencer.” 

Mark sighed, but inwardly smiled, thinking about the last pet Ethan had brought home. He’d never tell Ethan, but the little sea turtle he’d rescued a few months back and named Chica was one of the best things in his life now. “Are you keeping him?”

“Of course I’m keeping him. You act like we don’t have any room at home.”

“You’re feeding him, okay? I already have to go out of my way to get kelp for Chica so she doesn’t eat the front garden down to the roots.”

He grinned and nodded, running two fingers down the cuttlefish’s back. The little thing curled a tentacle around one of his fingers and pulled it in close, and the pair laughed. It was too endearing for its own good. Ethan freed his finger and gently patted it, and Mark was once again amazed at how all animals just seemed to love his friend at first sight. One time a giant eel had been terrorizing a small village just off the continental shelf, and Ethan had been able to talk it down in just a few minutes. He’d gotten a few bruises as a result of the tight hug the eel gave him, but he’d loved it anyways, naming it Anuas-eep and guiding it to deeper waters where it could live in peace. 

“Should we head back home?” Ethan interrupted his thoughts. He shook his head to clear it, then nodded.

“Sounds good. You got the bag?”

“Yup!” He held up the small sack of clams they’d gathered earlier, then slung it over his back. He re-situated the cuttlefish on his shoulder, making sure it was secure before dashing off, yelling, “Race you!” back at him. Mark groaned.

“But I hate swimming.” 

Ethan laughed over his shoulder, putting on a burst of speed as Spencer hung on for dear life. He reluctantly swam after him, the thrill of the race kicking in as he gained speed. He slowly closed the gap between them, until he could reach out and grab the other man’s tail fin if he wanted to. Ethan glanced backwards and giggled as Mark inched closer. 

“You fool. I have the power of clams and animals on my side!” He kicked into high gear, almost slapping Mark in the face as his tail started working double-time to lengthen his lead. Mark fell behind again, but he could see the cave entrance getting closer. Ethan may be faster in the open water, but once they got to the tunnels he would have the advantage. It wasn’t over yet. Ethan shot through the narrow opening, Mark close behind, and they twisted and turned through the tunnels, Mark getting nearer with every hairpin and switchback. They hurtled through the last turn side by side, bursting out into the cavern within milliseconds of each other. 

“Yes!” Ethan cheered. “I so won that time.”

“No you didn’t. I definitely got there first and you had a head start.”

“Who’s fault was it that you wasted time complaining? Plus I’m carrying more weight,” he argued, trying to extract a rather traumatized cuttlefish from his hair. Spencer wouldn’t let go, and Ethan squeaked in pain as the mollusk yanked out a few strands of hair. Mark shot him an amused look.

“You want some help there?”

Ethan looked at him pleadingly. “Please.”

“Only if you admit I won.”

Ethan heaved an exaggerated sigh. “Fine, you beat me. I won yesterday anyway. Now help me get him unstuck.”

Mark chuckled and unwound the dark brown strands from Spencer’s clutches while Ethan held the other tentacles out of the way to make sure he wouldn’t latch on again. Together they freed the scared creature and set it loose in their garden, where he promptly vanished into a thick patch of kelp. He ruffled his friend's hair. 

“If you cut it again he won’t be able to grab it.”

“No way. Last time I cut it short you called me a sea urchin for a month until it got less spiky. I think it looks better longer anyway. You’re the one who should cut your hair. Some sailor’s going to mistake you for a fair maiden in need of rescuing.”

“You leave my floof alone. You’re just jealous that I’m hotter.” He posed dramatically, trying so hard to flex his muscles that it got to the point of just looking ridiculous. Ethan rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide his grin.

“You keep telling yourself that.”

The pair went inside, Chica greeting them as enthusiastically as a sea turtle is able to. Mark rubbed the leathery but surprisingly soft skin under the turtle’s chin as Ethan dumped his bag on the table. They would have clams for dinner tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Anuas-eep? Spelled backwards? No one?  
> I'll see myself out.
> 
> Also I just want to say that I love cuttlefish. They're awesome.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
